


By Actions Rather than Words

by CommonSenseisPaineful



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, for some reason autumn scenes like this are so appealing to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonSenseisPaineful/pseuds/CommonSenseisPaineful
Summary: From any outside perspective, all one would see was a seemingly absent tent, with its opening slightly pinned back- allowing the autumnal amber glow of the sunset to bask in its interior. No one would overhear any sound over the distant marches and crunch of leaf litter, not that there was any who dared to overhear. Yet in the silence and drifting lullaby of muffled campfires and horses, a faint presence was felt emanating from the tent. It itself was separate a little from the others, a pace away from the bustle of stations and duties in some forgotten doldrums that was all but uneventful.





	

It seemed like a oil painting, the world lustrous and languid as the rolling sun dropped ever-downward into the skyline. Time moved at the pace of raindrops crawling along glass windows, chasing each other to the brink without hesitation- but with a sense of lacklustre patience. Cold wind hummed through tent wires and fabric, rustling the canopies just enough to mask their secrets.  
From any outside perspective, all one would see was a seemingly absent tent, with its opening slightly pinned back- allowing the autumnal amber glow of the sunset to bask in its interior. No one would overhear any sound over the distant marches and crunch of leaf litter, not that there was any who dared to overhear. Yet in the silence and drifting lullaby of muffled campfires and horses, a faint presence was felt emanating from the tent. It itself was separate a little from the others, a pace away from the bustle of stations and duties in some forgotten doldrums that was all but uneventful.

"So beautiful..." Alex murmured, breaking from the sweet embrace of mouths to breathe. Quickly, he surged forward again to press his lips against his dear Laurens.  
The freckled man only hummed contentedly to himself, bathing in the sunlight that was Hamilton. The man was unrelenting, whether it be the passion and vivacity of moments in the darkness that shrouded their sins, or the agonisingly slow and tender affections he was now pressing against his lips. He was everything, only made more attractive by the dim light that outlined the mess of his tied back hair- surrounding him in some ethereal glow. John was seated on the edge of his cot, knees spread to accommodate the man who was pressing against his chest so wantonly- straddling him not indecently per-say... But more of the need for their bodies to be close in the fading moments of the day.  
Alexander's assault on Laurens mouth ended, as he began to follow the trail of freckles that spanned across the bridge of his nose, cheeks and neck. He seemed to be individually mouthing over every one of them- a task that would surely take hours- but a task nonetheless the pair were oh-so happy to be doing.  
"You're like a constellation John, so full of life and beauty. I can't look away"  
Alex was buried in the crook of Johns neck, inhaling the sweet pea and musky scent that was his Laurens. It was true, even when he was most concentrated- furiously scratching the pen so hard that it seemed it would tear through the the desk- his respite was the gorgeous Laurens. The Laurens who would bite his lip slightly when lost for words, or hummed to himself when consumed in his writing, or whose eyes would slowly flutter open under thick eyelashes when they worked by candlelight late at night. His Laurens.  
"By action rather than words my dear Alexander" Laurens whispered as he moaned gently at the kisses slowly turning into bites on his neck, "Wasn't that your promise?" He said with a chuckle, earning a particularly hard bite from Hamilton.  
"I can never say enough about you my Laurens, you are the only one capable of dumbfounding me with the enumerable prose I could write for you." Alex smiled up at Laurens, enjoying the way the falling sunlight twinkled in his eyes or caressed his curls that had begun to spring free.  
Johns arms rose from clenching the small of Alex's back and his thigh, cupping the sweet and supple face he adored most. Those eyes, so big and full of emotion. Those lips he had grown so fond of, and the grin they decorated that made his heart quiver. He pulled Alexander back from his neck, pressing a long and slow kiss to his perfect lips.  
"Besides..." Taunted Alex, leaning into John so that he began to recline backwards into the cot, "If you wanted actions, there is so much I want to do to you my dear Laurens." His voice was sultry and full of implication, slyly inching hands under waistcoats and fiddling with buttons.  
"Why then Alex. You must elaborate more on these visions" Laurens panted, breathless with the heat diffusing from his veins- feeling like fire as it poured from Alexander too. A soft flush grew up on his neck, turning the poor lieutenants cheeks a shade of peach. Hamilton laughed softly, pulling Laurens closer- practically nose to nose as he felt the rising pulse underneath him.  
"Then my actions will come very clear to you my Laurens very soon..."  
Their lips met, fire enveloping them like embers until he broke away again,  
"Very soon indeed"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for getting this far!  
> I can't stop rereading the comments on my first post, it's good to have such encouragement :D
> 
> Something interesting I'm thinking of next so it might take time, meanwhile enjoy this and anything else I decided to hook onto here from my rough ideas.  
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
